


Like an army

by burningintheskies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Deutsch | German, Durmstrang, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Quidditch
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningintheskies/pseuds/burningintheskies
Summary: Ragnar Dagursson beginnt sein fünftes Jahr im Durmstrang Institut und muss sich nicht nur mit den üblichen Problemen wie dem Unterricht, den Quidditchspielen oder der Wahl des richtigen Hauses herumschlagen, sondern auch die Dunkelheit befindet sich wieder auf dem Vormarsch. Welche Rolle spielen er und seine Freunde sowie die anderen Schüler darin? Und welche der ehemalige Todesser und Schulleiter Igor Karkaroff?





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Wie ist es wohl, in Durmstrang zur Schule zu gehen?"  
> Es ist 1993, ein Jahr vor dem Trimagischen Turnier, und wir machen uns mit unseren Helden auf, es herauszufinden. Auf dem Weg treffen wir ein paar alte Bekannte wie Igor Karkaroff und Viktor Krum und magische Tierwesen, begleiten aber größtenteils OCs bei ihrem täglichen Leben in Durmstrang.  
> Vorschläge, Ideen oder Inspirationen sind jederzeit gerne gesehen, genauso wie Feedback in jeder Form.

 

**Like an army** _  
Wiedersehen _

Das riesige Schiff, das im Hafen von Narvik vor Anker lag, schien aus der Zeit gerissen worden zu sein. Mit seinen weißen Segeln, auf denen ein roter Adler mit zwei Köpfen prangte, wirkte es fast wie ein Kriegsschiff, irgendwie düster und nobel zugleich. Es wollte gar nicht so richtig in seine Umgebung passen, zum strahlendblauen Himmel, den sanften Sonnenstrahlen oder dem glitzernden Meer an der Küste Norwegens. Aber daran schien sich niemand zu stören, obwohl sich bereits zahlreiche Menschen am Dock tummelten. Heute, am ersten September, würde das neue Schuljahr in Durmstrang beginnen und das Schiff schon in weniger als einer halben Stunde ablegen.  
  
Inmitten einiger aufgeregter Erstklässler mit ihren Eltern, die ganze Wagenladungen an Gepäck hinter sich herzogen, stand auch Ragnar Dagursson, jedoch weitaus gelassener. Er trug bereits seine Schuluniform mit der roten Jacke, der dunklen Hose und den schwarzen Stiefeln, und sah der Abreise einigermaßen entspannt entgegen. Während sein Vater, dem er wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, seine üblichen Warnungen und Ermahnungen zum Besten gab, hielt Ragnar nach seinen Freunden Ausschau. Seine dunkelblauen Augen suchten die Docks ab, doch offenbar waren die anderen noch nicht da. Die Appelle, sich zu benehmen und der Familie Ehre zu machen, verschwammen dabei eher zu einem Hintergrundgeräusch, denn er kannte sie ohnehin auswendig. Es waren die gleichen wie immer und damit für ihn, der bereits sein fünftes Jahr beginnen würde, nicht mehr sonderlich interessant. Allerdings verstand er es, an den passenden Stellen zu nicken, natürlich nicht ohne ein scheinbar beiläufiges Lächeln aufzusetzen. Das musste ausreichen.  
  
Sein Bruder Vali – für ihn war es erst das dritte Jahr – hing an den Lippen seines Vaters und lauschte aufmerksam. Ihre Mutter Freyja, still und schön wie eh und je, betrachtete ihre zwei Kinder mit unverhohlenem Stolz und einem Hauch von Wehmut. Jedes Mal schien es ihr wieder schwerzufallen, die beiden ziehen zu lassen. Sie hatte sich bei Dagur, ihrem Mann, eingehakt und musste zu ihren Söhnen aufblicken, die sie jetzt schon überragten.  
  
„…Besonders von dir, Ragnar“, bekräftigte Dagur gerade, was Ragnar aufhorchen ließ.  
  
Langsam wandte er sich seinem Vater zu, der ihn durchdringend fixierte, und neigte leicht den Kopf.  
  
„Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen, Vater“, versprach er, wenn er auch nicht wusste, worum genau es eigentlich ging.  
  
Trotzdem schien Dagur zufrieden zu sein und drückte ihm kurz die Schulter. Selbst diese Geste wirkte kühl und sein Gesicht mit der schmalen, geraden Nase und den hohen Wangenknochen unbewegt. Freyja hingegen umarmte zuerst Vali, dann Ragnar flüchtig und lächelte.  
  
„Vergesst nicht, uns zu schreiben“, bat sie, als sie wieder nach Dagurs Arm griff, „und passt auf euch auf. Hab ein Auge auf deinen Bruder, Ragnar.“  
  
„Keine Sorge, Mutter“, gab Vali im Brustton der Überzeugung zurück, „Ich bin alt genug, um selbst auf mich aufzupassen.“  
  
Ragnar entschied sich, einfach nur zu nicken und griff mit der einen Hand nach seinem Koffer, mit der anderen nach dem Käfig, in dem ein prachtvoller Kolkrabe vor sich hin döste. Es folgten noch ein paar Worte der Verabschiedung, dann konnte er sich endlich auf den Weg zum Schiff machen, seinen kleinen Bruder im Schlepptau. In dessen Arm räkelte sich eine winzige, silbergrau getigerte Katze, der sowohl der Trubel, als auch die Reise egal zu sein schienen.  
  
Immer wieder suchte Ragnar in der Menschenmenge nach den anderen und wollte schon frustriert aufgeben, als er endlich fündig wurde. Sein bester Freund Nikolai hatte ihn offenbar im selben Moment entdeckt, denn seine Miene hellte sich augenblicklich auf. Sie hatten sich nun seit zwei Monaten nicht mehr gesehen, da er die Sommerferien bei seiner Familie in Weißrussland verbracht hatte und Ragnar im einzigen Zaubererdorf Islands lebte. Selbst ihre Raben, mit denen sie Briefe austauschten, brauchten eine Ewigkeit für die Distanz von fast dreitausend Kilometern. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb sein Sommer ausgesprochen langweilig gewesen war. Zwar freute er sich nicht unbedingt auf den Unterricht, seine Freunde allerdings hatte er vermisst.  
  
Nikolai fuhr sich durch das kurze, schwarze Haar, die sturmgrauen Augen auf Ragnar gerichtet, und sagte etwas zu seiner drei Jahre jüngeren Schwester Elena. Erst danach setzte er sich in Bewegung und zerrte seinen dunklen Drachenlederkoffer hinter sich her, bis er vor Ragnar zum Stehen kam.  
  
„Endlich“, murrte der anstelle einer richtigen Begrüßung, während er verfolgte, wie Vali wortlos im Getümmel verschwand, „Ich dachte schon, du lässt mich noch eine Ewigkeit warten. Ich musste mir Vaters ganze Predigt zu Gemüte führen.“  
  
Nikolai verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Das würde ich niemals tun.“  
  
„Natürlich nicht.“  
  
Ragnars Stimme triefte vor Spott und Nikolai grinste beinahe ein bisschen schuldbewusst, als er behauptete: „Ich bin immer pünktlich.“  
  
„Genauso wie deine Briefe“, entgegnete Ragnar gedehnt, war allerdings nicht wirklich böse.  
  
Nach vier Jahren, in denen sie fast jede freie Minute miteinander verbracht hatten, kannten sie einander nahezu in- und auswendig. Er hatte sich längst daran gewöhnt, dass Nikolai wahrscheinlich niemals pünktlich sein würde. Manchmal bemühte er sich zumindest und das war immerhin ein kleiner Erfolg.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest“, er winkte ab und sah sich um, „Hast du Lisa und Adnan schon gesehen?“  
  
„Eleganter Themawechsel“, kommentierte Ragnar ungerührt und deutete vage mit der Hand, in der er den Käfig hielt, auf das Schiff. Der Rabe, Muninn, krächzte wie zum Protest, wurde jedoch ignoriert.  
  
„Lisa wird schon dort sein, schätze ich. Im Gegensatz zu dir ist sie pünktlich und sie hat es längst aufgegeben, auf dich zu warten. Übrigens kann ich sie gut verstehen.“  
  
Die Stichelei konnte Ragnar sich trotz allem nicht verkneifen, aber er ließ Nikolai keine Zeit für eine Antwort, sondern begann, sich seinen Weg durch die Menschenmenge zu bahnen. Sein bester Freund folgte ihm, nicht ohne die Augen zu verdrehen und beeilte sich, ihn einzuholen.  
  
„Gib es zu“, forderte Nikolai und klimperte übertrieben mit den Wimpern, „Ich bin jede Sekunde des Wartens wert.“  
  
Als sie Seite an Seite auf die Planke traten, die zum Schiff führte, schüttelte Ragnar mitleidig den Kopf.  
  
„Ich möchte dir nicht deine Illusionen nehmen, das überlasse ich anderen“, antwortete er kühl, doch der Anflug eines Grinsens trat auf sein Gesicht und anscheinend sah Nikolai sich bestätigt.  
  
Gut gelaunt trat er gleichzeitig mit Ragnar an Deck, wo sie sich einen Platz an der Reling suchten und mehrere Gruppen von Schülern sich bereits angeregt unterhielten. Dabei passierten sie auch Viktor Krum, den Sucher des bulgarischen Quidditch-Nationalteams, der wie immer von einer Horde Bewunderern umringt war.  
  
„Endlich wieder Quidditch“, bei diesem Anblick seufzte Nikolai erleichtert, „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, meinen neuen Feuerblitz in einem richtigen Spiel zu testen.“  
  
Während Ragnar den Käfig und seinen Koffer abstellte, um seine silberne Taschenuhr hervorholen zu können, erwiderte er: „Du hast es dieses Jahr noch nicht einmal geschafft, erst über Quidditch zu reden, wenn wir unterwegs sind. Könnte ein neuer Rekord sein.“  
  
Natürlich freute er sich genauso, endlich wieder Quidditch spielen zu können. Im letzten Sommer hatte er dazu kaum Gelegenheit gehabt, obwohl er ebenfalls sehnsüchtig auf den neu erschienenen Feuerblitz gewartet hatte. Auch er fieberte dem ersten Spiel entgegen, nur übertraf Nikolai ihn in seiner Ungeduld und seiner Begeisterung. Sehr zum Leidwesen ihrer gemeinsamen Freundin Lisa Graf war Quidditch sein Lieblingsthema und sowohl Adnan, als auch Ragnar schlossen sich den endlosen Diskussionen über verschiedene Spielzüge und Taktiken meistens nur allzu bereitwillig an.  
  
„Sei kein Spielverderber… Da ist Adnan“, sagte Nikolai und Ragnar folgte seinem Blick.  
  
Genau in diesem Moment war auch Adnan Aleksey an Bord des Schiffes gekommen und sah sich suchend um. Seine goldbraunen Locken fielen ihm wie immer chaotisch in den Rücken und er wirkte insgesamt ziemlich gehetzt. In einer Hand balancierte er einen gigantischen Käfig mit einem riesigen Uhu, die andere zog einen massigen Schrankkoffer. Ratlos legte er die Stirn in Falten, denn offenbar hatte er seine beiden Freunde noch nicht bemerkt.  
  
„Sollen wir ihm helfen?“, fragte Nikolai abschätzig.  
  
„Lass uns abwarten, wie lange es dauert.“  
  
Mit halber Aufmerksamkeit verfolgte Ragnar die verstreichenden Minuten auf seiner Taschenuhr, in denen Adnan mit seinem Gepäck kämpfte und sein Uhu so energisch mit den Flügeln schlug, dass der Käfig scheppernd zu Boden fiel. Unter dem Gelächter der Umstehenden fuhr er sich entnervt durch die Locken, bevor er seine Sachen zusammenraffte. Währenddessen füllte sich das Schiff und auch die letzten Schüler kamen an Bord.  
  
„Ich habe Mitleid mit ihm“, brummte Nikolai, halb im Spaß und halb im Ernst.  
  
„Ja?“, Ragnar zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch, „Dann habe ich gute Neuigkeiten für dich. Da kommt seine Rettung.“  
  
Tatsächlich eilte Lisa, die zuvor wohl unter Deck gewesen war, Adnan zu Hilfe und nahm ihm den Käfig ab. Sie fiel ihm nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später auch schon um den Hals. Vor den Sommerferien hatten ihre hellblonden Haare noch beinahe bis zur Taille gereicht, nun endeten sie auf ihren Schultern und sie war braungebrannt. Außerdem strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht, ihre grünen Augen leuchteten und sie begann sofort, auf Adnan einzureden. Er hingegen schien nicht recht zu wissen, ob er sich freuen sollte oder nicht.  
  
„Lisa, Adnan“, rief Nikolai über die Köpfe der anderen Schüler hinweg und Ragnar seufzte: „Das war es dann mit meiner Ruhe.“  
  
Nikolai stieß ihm äußerst unsanft in die Seite, wofür er ein missbilligendes Schnauben erntete.  
  
„Du hattest den ganzen Sommer über Ruhe! Bei euch in Island passiert doch eh nie irgendetwas.“  
  
Da musste Ragnar ihm leider zustimmen. Mit einem erneuten Seufzen beobachtete er, wie ihre Freunde auf sie zu kamen.  
  
Und dann war das Quartett wieder vereint. Zum Glück sah Lisa davon ab, auch die beiden anderen so überschwänglich zu umarmen, als Ragnar ihr einen warnenden Blick zuwarf, und sie schürzte kurz die Lippen. Dieser Zustand währte jedoch nicht lange, im nächsten Moment erklang der durchdringende Ton eines Nebelhorns und das Schiff machte sich zur Abreise bereit. Kurz darauf verfolgten die vier, wie sie in See stachen und die Docks hinter sich ließen.  
  
„Wie waren eure Sommerferien?“, fragte Adnan in die Runde, strich sich ein paar Locken aus der Stirn und hatte sich endlich wieder etwas gefangen.  
  
Ragnar machte lediglich eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, die alles und nichts bedeuten konnte, und starrte auf das offene Meer hinaus. Gerade Adnan musste er nicht unter die Nase reiben, dass er sich sogar beinahe – aber auch nur beinahe! – nach dem täglichen Morgenlauf gesehnt hatte, den alle Schüler in Durmstrang absolvieren mussten. Und das vor dem Frühstück.  
  
„Fantastisch“, Lisa klang begeistert, „Wir waren in Italien und ihr glaubt nicht, wie spannend…“  
  
Als sie über die Zaubereigeschichte Italiens zu sprechen begann, schweifte Ragnar ab und tauschte einen flüchtigen Blick mit Nikolai, der sich zumindest bemühte, interessiert auszusehen. Wenigstens Adnan schien ihr aufmerksam zuzuhören, wenn vielleicht auch nur, weil Ragnar es nicht tat und demonstrativ gähnte.  
  
Irgendwann im Laufe des zweiten Schuljahres hatten sie sich mit Lisa angefreundet, die aus Deutschland kam und definitiv mehr redete, als Ragnar bei einem einzigen Menschen für möglich gehalten hätte. Trotzdem kamen weder er, noch Nikolai umhin, sie zu mögen, obwohl sie sich nicht im Geringsten für Quidditch interessierte.  
  
Jetzt starrte Ragnar einfach nur auf das Meer hinaus und beobachtete, wie sie sich Stück für Stück von Narvik entfernten und auf die offene See gelangten, wo ihnen die salzige Luft um die Ohren wehte. Der Himmel war noch immer wolkenlos, die Sonne schien ihm ins Gesicht und er schloss beinahe genießerisch die Augen.  
  
„Aber genug davon!“, beendete Lisa ihren Reisebericht, von dem Ragnar nicht das Geringste mitbekommen hatte.  
  
„Ich dachte schon, du wirst nie fertig.“  
  
Zwar zog sie eine Grimasse, entschied sich aber offenbar, seinen Kommentar zu ignorieren und redete einfach weiter: „Wohin wollt ihr? Ich kann es kaum noch abwarten.“  
  
Mit ihrem fünften Jahr stand für sie auch die Zeremonie an, in der sie in eines der drei Häuser Durmstrangs kamen, um es bis zu ihrem Abschluss zu repräsentieren. Die ersten vier Schuljahre wurden alle gemeinsam unterrichtet, bis die Entscheidung zwischen Smeija, Zhoberos und Dracon fallen musste. Jeder, der diese Schule besuchte, machte auch eine Reise zu sich selbst, in deren Verlauf er seine Stärken und Schwächen entdecken sollte, um seine Zukunft gestalten zu können. Die Wahl war dafür entscheidend, da alle drei unterschiedliche Schwerpunkte und Fächer voraussetzten. Natürlich suchte nicht allein der Schüler sein zukünftiges Haus aus, denn in Wirklichkeit bestimmten die jeweiligen Schutztiere ihre Vertreter. Es war eine Art Prüfung, in der jeder beweisen musste, dass er sich selbst gut genug kannte, um sich richtig zu entscheiden. Eine Entscheidung, die sein gesamtes weiteres Leben beeinflusste…  
  
„Ich will nach Zhoberos“, sagte Adnan selbstbewusst und grinste dann, „Verwandlung hat mir schon immer am meisten Spaß gemacht.“  
  
Der Schutzpatron von Zhoberos war ein stolzer Wolf mit zwei Köpfen, das Sinnbild für Mystik und Veränderung. Für Smeija stand eine Schlange, die sich einmal im Kreis wandte, bis sie sich in den eigenen Schwanz biss, und an den Kreislauf des Lebens erinnerte. Ein flügelloser, aber mit prachtvollen, glänzenden Schuppen übersäter Drache repräsentierte Dracon, als Zeichen der Stärke und Kraft.  
  
„Wirklich?“, Lisa zog einen Schmollmund, „Dann kommen wir gar nicht ins selbe Haus! Ich möchte nämlich nach Smeija. In Heilkunde unterrichtet zu werden…“  
  
Ihr Gesicht nahm einen fast träumerischen Ausdruck an und Ragnar konnte nicht anders, als die Augen zu verdrehen. Er hatte sich den halben Sommer über – mangels anderer Beschäftigungen – mit seiner Wahl befasst und war nicht wirklich zu einem Schluss gekommen. Nicht, dass er es jemals zugeben würde, noch mit seiner Entscheidung zu hadern. Diese Blöße würde er sich nicht geben, schließlich waren sich alle anderen bereits sicher. Dennoch kam er nicht umhin, dieses Thema inzwischen ausgesprochen nervtötend zu finden. Dagur, der seinen Sohn am liebsten als Dracon sehen wollte, hatte ihm auch nicht gerade geholfen. Bis jetzt war es Ragnar gelungen, das Ganze weitestgehend zu verdrängen.  
  
„Du könntest es dir wahrscheinlich sowieso komplett frei aussuchen, Lisa“, entgegnete Adnan und wirkte für Ragnars Geschmack dabei viel zu fröhlich, „Dich würden alle drei auswählen.“  
  
„Der Schleimer und die Streberin“, warf Nikolai ein und versuchte, sein Lachen als wenig überzeugendes Husten zu tarnen.  
  
Weil sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte, von ihm geärgert zu werden, ging Lisa einfach darüber hinweg, ignorierte Adnans Protest und wandte sich stattdessen an Ragnar: „Und du?“  
  
„Ich dachte, wir hätten letztes Schuljahr hinreichend darüber diskutiert“, sagte er gelangweilt und zuckte lediglich die Schultern.  
  
„Aber…“, setzte sie an, doch zum Glück pflichtete Nikolai ihm umgehend bei: „Eben, außerdem kommen wir sowieso nach Dracon. Endlich keine Stümper mehr in unserem Duellierkurs…“  
  
„Außer dir, meinst du?“, gab Ragnar unschuldig zu bedenken.  
  
In Durmstrang war das Duellieren von der zweiten Klasse an für alle Schüler ein Pflichtfach und Nikolai, der sich sonst kaum für seine Noten interessierte, war Feuer und Flamme dafür. Natürlich wollte er als einer der besten Duellanten seines Jahrgangs somit auch nach Dracon, wo darauf besonderer Wert gelegt wurde. Augenscheinlich ging er davon aus, dass Ragnar ebenfalls dort landen würde - und warum nicht? Zumindest sein Vater wäre damit überaus glücklich.  
  
Während Lisa kicherte und sich ein bisschen zu sehr freute, fragte Adnan gehässig: „Neidisch, Ragnar?“  
  
„Ja, Ragnar“, Nikolais Grinsen war kaum zu ertragen und er zog jedes Wort unnötig in die Länge, „Neidisch?“  
  
„Wenn ich auf jemanden hier neidisch bin, dann auf Lisa“, antwortete Ragnar unbeeindruckt und streckte sich wie beiläufig.  
  
„Ich reiße mich weder um Nikitas Noten in Zaubertränke, noch um deine in Verteidigung, Adnan.“  
  
Es schien Nikolai nur einen Moment des Nachdenkens zu kosten, dann nickte er zustimmend, ohne jegliches Zeichen der Entrüstung. Dass er es jedes Jahr nur knapp schaffte, in Zaubertränke zu bestehen, war kein Geheimnis. Wenn alles so lief, wie er es sich wünschte und er tatsächlich nach Dracon kam, würde er dieses lästige Fach jedoch abwählen können. Und was Adnan betraf, nun, im Gegensatz zu Lisa sah er ganz und gar nicht zufrieden aus. Ragnar grinste, obwohl ihm nicht wirklich danach war.  
  
Seine Freunde unterhielten sich weiter über das kommende Schuljahr, aber er hörte nicht mehr zu. Was, wenn er sich tatsächlich das falsche Haus aussuchte und von dessen Schutzpatron abgelehnt wurde? Darüber kannte er viele Geschichten, die meisten von Dagur, und keine hatte ihn in irgendeiner Form beruhigt. Warum konnte sein Vater eigentlich nicht ein einziges Mal einen tatsächlich nützlichen Rat geben?  
  
Nach der Ankunft im Schloss wartete ein fantastisches Abendessen auf die Schüler und Ragnar, der zunächst verschlafen hatte und deshalb auf sein Frühstück verzichten musste, hatte überhaupt keinen Appetit, denn direkt danach kam die Zeremonie. Er sollte – oder musste – seine Entscheidung also bald treffen. Zu seinem Leidwesen brachte ihn das Schiff mit jeder Minute dem Auswahlritual näher. Doch wie er seine Situation auch drehte und wendete, er wusste nicht genau, was er mit seiner Zukunft anfangen wollte und demnach auch nicht, welches Haus für ihn am besten geeignet wäre.  
  
Es kam eindeutig erschwerend hinzu, dass er sich an einen Großteil der Fahrt nicht mehr erinnern können würde, sobald sie einmal in Durmstrang angekommen waren. Der Umstand, dass das Schiff sie mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegte, stahl Ragnar wertvolle Stunden des Nachdenkens. Frustriert stützte er seine Arme auf der Reling ab.  
  
„Meinst du nicht auch, Ragnar?“, riss ihn Nikolais Stimme aus seinen Gedanken und er hob den Blick.  
  
Bevor Ragnar darauf reagieren konnte, umfing eine Kugel aus gleißendem Licht das ganze Schiff und erstickte alle Geräusche in drückender Stille. Im Umkreis mehrerer Meter verschwamm das Meer zu einem einzigen, leuchtenden Strudel. Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später war das endlose Blau überall und schlug turmhohe Wellen. Die Welt begann sich rasend schnell zu drehen, dann verschluckte die See das Schiff.


End file.
